Cellular phones and other mobile communication terminals typically comprise various modules that process audio signals, such as a modem, a hardware codec, an FM receiver, a Bluetooth transceiver, a speakerphone amplifier or a digital microphone. Various interfaces are known in the art for transferring audio signals between audio modules, such as Pulse-Code Modulation (PCM), Inter-IC Sound (I2S), Serial Low-power Inter-chip Media Bus (SLIMbus) or SoundWire interfaces. The I2S interface is specified in “I2S Bus Specification,” Philips Semiconductors, February 1986, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.